Love Bet
by XiaoMin
Summary: When Sakura Mikan accidentally takes a picture of the threesome, she gets into a bet. And the goal is for Hyuuga Natsume to make her fall in love with him. Will he suceed? Two-shot. Rated T for slight fluff.


**Love Bet**

I changed my Nickname from **ThPocky-** to **XiaoMin-**, take note alright? Anyway, it's been months since I posted on , had been busy all this while and I finally can post again.

This idea came from a manga I read, and it's similar. Well, too similar as I copied most, but translated it to a Sakura Mikan x Hyuuga Natsume story, so don't kill me, it proves you didn't read this. This is a Two-shot, meaning this story only has two chapters. Review after you read, alright?

Anyway, I'm probably going to start a new story soon. I apologise for my other two fanfictions which are only at their first chapters, because I don't really have inspiration X_X. Anyway, enjoy this sweet story.

Two people falling in love, just as long they are the one, falling in love is as easy as ABC.

Disclaimer: I don't own G.A.

* * *

I still can remember that rainy day a year ago.

My mind wasn't fixed that day, and I daydreamed sub-consciously as I walked. The rain fell on my shoulders and soaked my uniform over, leaving me all sticky and wet. Then, out of the blue, I felt a slippery surface and my body fell forward. My hands flew out, bracing for the impact.

Instead of feeling the hard and damp ground, a soft thing held me back. I quickly widened my eyes.

It was a hand, a guy's hand. And I was grabbing it tightly for support.

"Are you alright?" The person asked, looking into my eyes.

My face warmed up at the concerned aura from his expression. It was definitely love at first sight.

Hyuuga Natsume. He was the school's heartthrob. A sharp minded, good mannered, and the most attractive looking boy in my school. The prince every girl wishes for.

My feet guided me to the Basketball Room, where my prince awaits. I smiled at the camera in my hands and proceeded to open the door. I gingerly peeked through.

-Click!-

I felt my eyes widened.. in embarrassment?

The sight of three students smoking inside, erotic porn books, mahjong and suspicious money scattered around the single table in the room greeted me.

"WE WERE PHOTOGRAPHED?!"

"We got to get rid of this stuffs!"

"OH SHIT, I pressed the button." I muttered softly to myself. I was about to leave the classroom, hoping to forget what I saw, two hands grabbed my shoulders and turned me back in.

"Miss, let's talk a bit.."

"..Yesss."

I felt myself shiver nervously at their 'warm welcome', it was not in the least welcoming in any way.

I recognized the two other boys. The blue spike headed one was Class 3A's Andou Tsubasa. He's cute and popular. The one on the right, blond hair seemingly messy, but neat at the same time was Class 3A's Nogi Ruka. He was intelligent, and definitely popular.

"Ehhhh..? This girl! Sakura Mikan from Class 2C, right?" Tsubasa asked me, an aloof smile greeting his lips.

Ruka sighed at his behaviour. "Stop playing around."

"Ye-yyyess.."

My name is Sakura Mikan, from the lousiest class of my level. I'm everything but not ordinary.

"I see." And this, is Hyuuga Natsume.

"For what purpose did you take the picture?"

"I-I..." I just wanted to take a picture of the person I love, but..

He dragged his chair back and cornered me with a hand sticking out to the wall behind me.

..Why did it eventually have to be like this..? By looking like a prince, he's always yearned for.

I was getting scared.. by his furious expression, something never seen by others. "Delete it! It's going to be a problem for me if you keep it!" He demanded.

..Because of that..

"Delete it."

"AB.." I whispered. I was furious! How could this guy be this way?! He's suppose to be prince charming!

"ABSOLUTELY NOT!!"

My hands moved at tremendous speed and I began pressing the buttons on my phones quickly. "It's useless, I've already transferred the picture to my computer!" I said in triumph.

I could swear electricity hit me from his eyes. "Heh..he.."

"..You got some guts, little girl.."

He stepped in front of me, his face a few centimeters apart from my face. "Sakura Mikan, let's have a bet." ..The game has begun.

"..A bet?"

His eyes traveled back and forth from the ceiling to me. "If I can make you fall in love with me within a week, you have to delete that picture."

"..And if you can't..?" I answered back.

"Of course, you can keep the picture. And by the way, you didn't hear a thing."

"Then what about the right to veto?"

"At school, you can hang out with us rebels." He's charismatic and popular, who in the right mind wouldn't want to?

"Uhh.."

"Will you do it?" He asked. "Or not?" This is so vexing! I'm not going to let him have his way at all.

"I'LL DO IT!" I pointed an index finger directly at his face. "I will definitely tear someone like you apart! I won't fall in love with you!"

"Okay then." He flicked a spark out of his cig. "The game starts now."

Tell me, am I going to regret this?

* * *

Love Bet.

A two-shot written by XiaoMin- .

**Do not copy and claim this is yours.**


End file.
